Trutor
Trutor (Tru/dy and Vic/'tor') is the friendship or otherwise romantic pairing of Victor Rodenmaar Jr. and Trudy Rehmann. Trudy, the housemother of Anubis House, works for Victor, the caretaker. It is hinted that Trudy has a crush on Victor, though he does not return the feelings. In season 2, Trudy leaves her job at Anubis House to become the assistant curator of the Treasures of Egypt exhibition. She gets jealous of Victor's relationship with the new housemother, Vera Devenish. Near the end of the season, Victor realizes that Vera had been manipulating him. He fires her and re-hires Trudy, who stays as the housemother for all of season 3. Clcik Here to View the Trutor Gallery and Fanfictions page. Trutor Moments Season 1 House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies *When Victor tells Nina the history of Anubis House, Trudy interrupts and says that Nina is not interested in that kind of stuff. This shows that Trudy didn't want Victor to embarrass himself. *When Trudy explains to Nina who was who in the picture with a smile, Victor takes it away and she stops smiling. *Trudy smiles at Victor and he gives a smile back. *They stare at each other. House of Locks / House of Eyes * Trudy finds a rose and believes that it was left from Victor. (In reality, Alfie brought it for Amber). House of Discovery / House of Hyper * Trudy tries to get the students to stop making fun of Victor's sprained ankle, showing that she cares about him. * Trudy tries to convince Victor to be softer when trying to get the deer head off of Alfie, but he ignores her and keeps pulling. * Trudy lightly scolds Alfie for making a comment behind Victor's back, but laughs when Alfie leaves. House of Confrontation / House of Alarms * Trudy puts one of her cookies right into Victor's mouth, and he gets annoyed. House of Kidnap / House of Cat-Nap *Trudy believes that Victor stuffed the cat and promises to confront him about it. *Trudy (along with Sibuna) confront Victor about stuffing the cat. *Victor takes Trudy (and Sibuna) to the cellar. *Trudy gets mad when she sees no stuffed cat and apologizes to Victor for believing it. *Victor fires Trudy, claiming that he can’t work with someone who he can’t trust and rely on. Meaning that he possibly trusted and relied on Trudy in the past. *Trudy is upset. House of Drama / House of Codes * Trudy laughs at the way Fabian portrays Victor in the play. House of Rendezvous / House of Rescue * Victor threatens to fire Trudy again if she interferes with his business. House of Stars / House of Harsh Gallery * Trudy jokingly makes fun of Victor's catchphrase and he rolls his eyes at her. * He puts her in charge of the House for the night because he has something to do. * When she asks him what he's doing, he gives her a sarcastic answer. Season 2 House of Protection/House of Letters * Trudy asks Victor how things are going with Vera, and jokingly says that he shouldn't start forgetting about her too quickly. * When Victor implies that he likes Vera better than Trudy, Trudy looks hurt and is possibly jealous of Vera. House of Pressure / House of Deja Vu * Trudy seems jealous over Victera and challenges Vera to a bake-off as a result. House of Forgeries / House of Hijack * Victor gets worried and demands to know what happened when the students brought Trudy back and she was injured. House of Freeze / House of Timeout *Victor loudly announces to Trudy that he will be going out and won't be back for a while. Season 3 House of Pi / House of Mistrust *Victor asks out Trudy on a date to obtain information about the missing parcel, not because he genuinely likes her. *Trudy is very excited for the date and tries her very best to dress up for him. *When Victor asks where the parcel is, she tells him to stop saying silly things. *She runs off crying. *Victor runs after her, yelling "Trudy!" The Touchstone of Ra *Trudy watches Victor leave (along with the Anubis residents and Mr. Sweet). *She is sad when he left. *She is about to cry the moment he leaves. Category:Pairings Category:F/M Category:House of Anubis Category:Minor Pairings Category:Article stubs